Lover Boy
by chococherrybar
Summary: Kota Maltalvo is a reserved quiet 22 year old. He goes to work in the morning and leaves at night, repeating the same schedule day after day. But when complete stranger, Rich boy Christopher Dasani takes a liking to him, will he retreat farther in his mind or open up for the first time?
1. 1- Encounter (03-06 19:04:46)

~~Lil bean Kota~~

5:30. Get up. 5:45. Shower. Brush teeth. Get dressed. 6:00. Leave for work. It takes me exactly 18 minutes to walk to work every Monday through Saturday. 6:20. I unlock the doors and flip the sign to open. Same routine every day. I eat lunch at 12:30 at the local resteraunt The Grill. The walk there and back is 12 mimutes, so I get back from lunch at 12:42. I close the shop at 6:30 and repeat my schedule every day. Until he came along.

It was Monday morning and I had just begun my 18 minute trek to work. I was listening to music when a tall man bumped into me. His dark hair was sitting perfectly on his head, and his caramel eyes met mine with an authoritative look. A small smirk spread across his olive face and he revealed his pristine white teeth.

"Sorry kid. I should be more careful, huh?"

His voice was slightly loud and commanding and reminded me of dark chocolate. "Uh, yea ha you should," I glanced at my watch. I was a minuted behind. "Sorry but I need to go" I got out the last word and took off. I heard him call out but I had to keep walking if I wanted to stick to the schedule.

I got to the shop right on time. I looked up at the plastic sign that read "Flower Designs Co." and I headed inside.

The smell that greeted my nose was sweet and somewhat warm. I closed my eyes and gently breathed in the atmosphere. It was almost calming for me to be here. I shuffled around the store for a while until my regular customer comes in.

"Kota deary, where have you run off to now?"

I hear her say as she draws out my name. I jog to the front of the store and am greeted with a tight hug. "Hi Mrs. Jones. What can I do for you today?" I smile brightly and take her in. She is wearing a long floral dress and a cream cardigan with black sandals and her regular wooden cane. I'm not actually sure how old she is, but nevertheless I love her. After I moved to New York, my Mom and I drifted apart. Mrs. Jones has kinda been a second mother to me for the past 4 years.

She wanders over to her favorite section of the store; the roses. She takes her time in smelling all of them, even though we both know she can't tell the difference. I can tell by the look on her face that she is deciding which ones would look best in her home. Her old tender hand shakes while reaching for a flower bag. I glide around her and grab one for her, holding it open with a smile.

"Oh K, you are just too sweet. I'll take the violet ones if you would be so kind"

she smiles her small gentle smile at me and I pick up the violet colored roses. They smell delightful, and I place them in the bag before leading her to the door. She gestures at the counter as if asking about the cost. I throw my hands in the air and wave her off. "On the house Julie. " I peck her on the cheek and she chuckles warmly before slowly making her way out the door.

The rest of the day goes smoothly and strictly to schedule, making up for the fork in the road this morning. At 6:30 I sigh and turn the wooden sign to say closed. I grab my satchel off the counter and head out. I arrive at my house at exactly 6:48. Perfect. I unlock the door and lazily stroll in. My house is pretty nice since my dad is, well, loaded, but it's still cozy since it's just me. I kick off my shoes and place them on their shelf, placing my satchel over my desk chair. I slip off my socks and toss them in my laundry basket. Slowly but surely I make my way to my room. I push the door open and head for the bathroom.

After a much need steaming hot shower I ruffled my platinum hair and threw on some sweatpants. I checked my alarm clock. The neon numbers had me squinting, but they read 7:30. Always on time. I ate some leftovers from the fridge and watched some tv before brushing my teeth. At precisely 8:30 I pulled back the covers on my bed and climbed underneath them. Last time I looked at my clock it read 8:50. I smiled as my eyes fluttered shut and I dozed off.

*Next Week*

I groggily awoke to the annoying beep of my alarm. I sling my feet over the edge of my bed and slowly arise. I follow my morning routine to the T and arrive once again at the store.

The day is quiet and Mrs. Jones doesn't come by at her usual time. It sort of throws of my my schedule but I get back on track for lunch. I head out for lunch and walk right in to my usual booth. The owner of the resteraunt, Leila, doesn't mind. She's been my friend for forever. She nods at me and I slide into the booth carefully.

A couple minutes later she brings my plate around and smiles kindly at me before returning to the other tables. She is the only person who works this resteraunt other than the cook Julian.

I simply eat my food and am really minding my own business when I felt a tap on shoulder. I look up confused and my eyes grow wide when I focus on his face. It was the dark haired man that ran into me the other day.

"Hey. You mind if I sit?"


	2. 2-Remember

*Christopher*

I saw his eyes across the resteraunt and immediately recognized that icy blue on that pale face. It was the small boy I had ran into the other day. The beautiful boy who had taken up all the previously empty space in my mind. The boy who consumed my thoughts without even trying. The boy I had a crush on.

I rose from my chair and leisurely strolled over to his table. He sat by himself, and for some reason my heart sank. It hurt me to see him alone.

I used to think that I had no time in life for emotions, only work. Now I knew better.

I tapped his shoulder and he immediately looked up at me with his pale face and ice cold eyes. His features are sharp and his platinum hair stuck out against his striking figure. He had a slim body but was tall for a boy him age. His arms were long and lanky but the added an innocence to his aura. His eyes widened at the sight of me and I gave a light chuckle.

"Hey you mind if I sit?" I say with a casual smile and his pale face turns a light pink. He glanced back down at his food and started fidgeting his fingers.

"Oh yea ha um s-sure" he gestured towards the seat across from him.

I flashed him a soft smile and slid into the seat. I locked my eyes with his. He smiled and kept looking at his watch.

"Anywhere you need to be?" I said and he stuttered out his words.

"Oh yea well no but I will need to get back but not for another," he glanced at his watch, "13 minutes"

He must have a certain schedule he has to follow. How sweet. I stare intently into his eyes and he just stares back, but for some reason neither of us looked away. We sat there looking at each other before I decided to make a small yet important move. I lean forward across the table and whisper in his ear with a courage I didn't have a minute ago. "So, maybe I could take you out to dinner?" I smirk against his ear and I can feel the heat rising to his soft cheeks.

"Um yea well I would have to check my schedule but yea I mean haha sure unless you were like busy" his words flew out in a spew of fast flustered sounds and his face somehow turned a darker shade of pink.

I lightly laughed, as not to startle him and sat back down on my side. He covered his small face with his small hands and peeked through his dainty fingers at me with his doe eyes. I chuckle at his beauty. He is just so simple and sweet. He slowly pulls his hands away from his face and goes back to being pale when he looks at his watch.

"Oh no! I gotta go like now because like the schedule I'm behind!" Goodbye!"

He gets up and rushes away but before he is too far I grab his wrist.

"Wait! I didn't get your name" he blushes slightly and mumbles out.

"uh K-Kota. I really g-got to g-go!"

He slips his wrist out of my grasp and I reach forward but lose him. I watch as he hurries off in the same direction he comes every day.

Kota.

What a beautiful name.

I sigh and walk back over to the table we were just at and sink against the booth. The last time someone made me feel that way, well I don't talk about it. But I should. I should get all my emotions out instead of keeping them trapped inside my darkened mind.

But I can't help it. I didn't choose to be this way. It's the same as how I didn't choose to have anxiety I didn't choose to not leave my house for weeks after the accident. I just couldn't control myself. It was like I had lost everything that I thought I needed.

But this Kota kid seemed to sort of unlock something in me. Something I kept hidden for years. I shook my head and sat up straight. What was I thinking? He might not be gay. Even worse what if he's like homophobic?

No Christopher. Don't ruin this for yourself. Get out! Have fun!

I thought to myself. I guess I'd better prepare for this dinner.


	3. 3- Money Well Spent

~~Kota~~

I sat at the small wooden desk in my office. I sighed as I pondered where I could fit in this last minute dinner. No one had taken me out to dinner in, well ever. So the idea that someone would even possibly want to take me anywhere, especially just the two of us? Unheard of!

On Friday I neatly wrote dinner in pretty cursive letters. I smiled at my handiwork but quickly went pale as I realized I had nothing to wear. To make matters worse, I also had no way of contacting this guy. I didn't even know his name! I sighed and checked my watch.

6:02. Great.

I quickly ate breakfast and brushed my teeth. I changed my clothes and practically rushed out the door.

Thankfully, the usually bustling streets of New York were eerily quiet.

I glanced over my shoulder but snapped my head back as I ran into a wall. No. Not a wall. A tall dark haired man. The guy taking me to dinner. He let out a disgruntled noise and shook his head.

I was so flustered that I tripped backwards and fell flat on my ass. His appearance quickly changed as he rushed to my side and started bombarding me with questions.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

He placed his hand underneath my chin and tilted my head up to look at him. His hand brushed my platinum hair out of my face. His dark eyes made me feel all warm and kind of weird. His smile was so sincere but yet commanding. I found myself marveling at his features. Without asking me he helped me up. He dusted himself off before looking back at me. I knew this was only making me even more late.

"Listen-I well work and... can't be late!" I rushed through the whole sentence and was successfully a few yards away when I felt his hand grasp my wrist. His touch was enough to shatter my world. His hands were like a weapon he held over me. But why?

He gently tugged backwards and I practically stumbled into him.

Despite my efforts, his grip slightly tightened and he stepped closer. He smirked at me and his words broke my train of thought.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll get you there on time"

His soft voice soothed me, and I was suddenly walking to work with his muscular figure following behind. I found myself literally counting the minutes until we finally arrived. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I fumbled with my keys and opened the door. I expected to hear the door shut but instead heard his footsteps.

Good job. Now he knows where you work and who has a key. Great Kota.

I lay my satchel over the chair behind the counter and grab one of the manilla colored aprons. As I was slinging it around my neck I felt his arms grab my waist. He was slightly taller than me so his head fit perfectly on my shoulder. His whisper was so soft I almost didn't hear him.

Almost.

"I got that"

He took the string from my hands and pulled them behind me. I felt him tie the together in what I assumed was a bow. He proceeded to slide his hands around my waist and nuzzle into my neck. Not gonna lie, it was quite awkward. But he was happy, and for some reason that made me happy. His deep voice echoed through the small shop and his breath sent chills down my back.

"So, flowers huh?" He chuckled, "I should have known"

He slipped his arms away from me and strolled around the shop. I have absolutely no idea why, but once I was without his warmth, I was sad. I hate to admit it, but I missed him being near me. I had only known this guy like what, three days? None of my feelings made sense. None. I am not a disney princess so I am definitely not in love with some guy I just met. No.

I watched him as he made his way around, occasionally he would stop to smell a flower or read something. Inevitably, he ended up in my personally favorite section; the roses.

He looked at all the colors carefully before picking another one of my favorites, red. He gathered about 7 and tied them together with string from the dispenser. He carefully put them in a plastic holder and we made our way to the counter.

I was standing behind the counter ringing up his flowers while he leaned quite close. I could feel heat rising to my face solely because of his gaze. His eyes seemed to be locked onto my face. Then he did the thing again.

He delicately put his hand underneath my chin and tilted my head up so our eyes met. He smiled and all I could manage was a small laugh. When my words finally came out they were not smooth.

"Uh 16 even. Yup. Sixteen. Haha uh" I blushed immediately after saying something so stupid, but he seemed absolutely amused. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a leather wallet. Ha carefully pulled out two 20 dollar bills and placed them on the counter. My mouth quickly fell open in shock. He chuckled at me and all of a sudden his lips were on my cheek. They felt warm against my skin, sending a shiver throughout my body. I had to shut my mouth to prevent from gasping out loud. He lifted his hand and rested it on my shoulder. I could tell that he didn't want to remove his lips from my face, so we stayed that way for what felt like hours. But they would've been good hours.

When he finally rocked back onto his feet I was suddenly missing the feeling of him close to me. He winked at me and said, "keep the change"

Just as quickly as he was near, he was gone with the roses. The only thing that kept me from dropping dead right then and there was the tingly sensation he left on my rosy cheek.


End file.
